I won't let you be lonely
by QueenoftheWilderwest
Summary: 'At some point, she's going to have to admit out loud that she's been stood up, and the last thing she wants is anyone's pity.' Astrid's night would have been sad and lonely, if it weren't for the green-eyed boy who saved the day.


It was the first date she'd been on in a long time. Life wasn't all fun and games in Astrid Hofferson's world, and it never had been. Growing up without any parents had just thrown her into the box of rejects, the little group of no hopers that school had decided they were just going to give up on – as if they had even tried at all. Astrid had spent the whole of her school life working to get rid of that image, and after years and years of hard work and weekends bent over a textbook, she'd finally been accepted into college.

Fuelled by her desire to succeed and the need to keep her scholarship, this meant plenty more weekends stuck inside, doing nothing but studying. She'd achieved nothing less than perfect grades, but somehow, it wasn't enough. She was stressed out, tired and profoundly lonely.

Astrid had never really had anyone that was _hers_. Not even in a non-romantic way. In childhood, she'd been passed off to extended family members after the death of her parents – none of whom really wanted her around. She'd had friends, of course, but they'd been the kind of friends that you made out of necessity, so that school didn't become this terrifying place where you hid in the toilets every lunchtime to avoid being seen eating alone. Astrid had never managed to make friends that actually cared to know more about her life than whether or not she'd done the homework. She was starting to feel like she would never meet anyone in this world that she could connect with.

So, that's why when the charming boy in her Gender and Sexuality class asked her out with a wink and a TV-ready smile, she bit back the excuses that naturally sprung up on her tongue.

Over the days that followed, she found herself getting increasingly excited over the date, taking time out of her schedule to buy herself a new dress. When the night of the date came, she spent more time than she had ever let herself taken on her appearance.

After all, Astrid deserved it. Someone had _finally_ taken an interest in her.

* * *

Astrid enters the restaurant with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, and when a waitress offers her menu, she asks for two, and drums her fingers on the table, anticipating the rest of the night.

Ten minutes pass, and the waitress returns, asking to take her order, and she replies that she's waiting for her date. She sucks in a breath, but nods politely and turns back towards the kitchen.

Twenty minutes pass. Still no sign of him, but Astrid isn't fazed. It's Friday night, and it's sure to be busy. He's probably just stuck in traffic. She sees the waitress making a beeline for her again, but she shakes her head, and repeats that she's waiting for someone.

Thirty minutes pass. The waitress brings her a coke and a basket of bread, but she's still alone, the menu lying unopen on the seat opposite her.

Forty minutes pass. Astrid keeps a smile on her face, as if nothing is wrong, but there's a sinking feeling in her stomach.

An hour passes. He's nowhere to be found.

A full hour and a half after she'd initially sat down, and Astrid's angry. How _dare_ he not show? She deserves better than this… right? From the corner of her eye, she can see people all over the restaurant flashing her sympathetic looks. Two of the waitresses are whispering to each other and glancing over her at her table. She feels like she's under scrutiny, and she has to dig her fingernails into the table to stop hot tears from falling from her eyes.

At some point, she's going to have to admit out loud that she's been stood up, and the last thing she wants is anyone's pity. She's Astrid Hofferson, and apparently she's so repugnant that some stupid guy won't even call with an excuse why he can't make the date. That's fine. She can deal with that. Maybe there is just no one in this world she can connect with.

That thought makes her want to punch something. How dare he make her question her self-worth?

And then-

"I'm so sorry I'm late," a voice says, loudly. "Traffic was awful. Can you forgive me?"

Startled, Astrid looks up to see a guy that she's never seen before in her life. He slips down into the seat opposite her before she can say anything else.

"Just go along with it," he says, under his breath. "I'm Hiccup. Whoever didn't show up is an asshat."

Astrid, who had been staring at him wordlessly, too stunned to speak, snaps out of it and raises an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. For a moment, she wants to tell him to get away from her and that she doesn't need his pity.

But then she looks around, and she sees that everyone is turning away and minding their own business. The waitresses have stopped whispering, and no one is looking at her in pity anymore. She looks back at Hiccup, whose smile makes her completely forget about the guy in her class.

"I'm Astrid," she says.

"Astrid," Hiccup repeats, rolling the name around on his tongue and smiling as he does so. "Pleased to meet you."

"What kind of a name is Hiccup?" Astrid says.

He isn't at all offended by that, ducking his head while a blush spreads across his cheeks. "My Dad has a strange taste in names," he says. "And that, I'm afraid, is all of the self-confidence I can muster. You're very pretty, by the way."

"Thank you," Astrid says, relaxing in her seat.

Maybe this night won't be such a disaster, after all.

* * *

It turns out that they have a lot in common.

They both go to the same college, and take a few of the same classes – "How have we not met each other before?" Astrid had said – and they both live fairly close by.

"I don't get it," Astrid says. "How is it that we've never run into each other?"

"Well," Hiccup says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we did, and we just didn't know. Besides, I spend a lot of time inside, studying."

"Same. Gotta keep that scholarship."

"You too?" he says. "I'm always so worried that my grades will slip. I swear I can hear my father's disappointed voice in my head sometimes. This is the first time I've been out in ages."

Astrid shifts back in her seat, her hands freezing on the table. "I'm not stopping you from enjoying yourself? Because you don't have to be here with me, you can go if you want."

"Are you kidding?" Hiccup says quickly, taking Astrid's hands from across the table. "This is the most fun I've had in weeks."

Astrid gives a small, disbelieving smile, but when she looks up at him, she sees him looking at her with the most serious, almost passionate expression, and somehow she knows he's telling the truth. All at once, she feels this warmth course through her, and for the first time in a long time, perhaps even forever, she feels wanted.

* * *

"Hey," Astrid says, as they leave the restaurant. "I just want to say thank you for what you did. You didn't have to, but you really saved my night."

"I'm glad," he says. "You didn't deserve to get stood up. Do you want me to beat the guy up for you?"

Astrid snorts. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

Hiccup grins goofily and scratches the back of his head. "Good, because I really don't think I could take anyone. I'd probably get my ass kicked."

"Thanks for the offer, anyway," Astrid says, unable to keep a smile from her face.

There was something about Hiccup; he had an easy-going air, the kind that made her feel comfortable and happy even if he hadn't said a thing. For the past hour, she hadn't thought of the guy who stood her up at all.

"So," Hiccup says, rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands creeping into his pockets. "Can I see you again?"

"Of course," Astrid says. "I wouldn't let the guy who saved me from a dozen pitying looks and a lonely meal get away without at least giving him my number."

Hiccup grins in relief, and Astrid swears she sees him fist pump, ever so slightly. What a dork.

They exchange numbers and promise to meet up again.

"This night has been great, Hiccup," she says, suddenly serious. "I've never had this much fun with someone. So, thank you."

The smile on Hiccup's face is so big it must hurt.

"Let me walk you home?" he says.

* * *

The next morning, Astrid wakes up to a half-assed apology text from the guy who stood her up. With a scowl, she deletes his number.

There are much better people in the world, and she knows that for a fact.


End file.
